


the very happiest of days.

by trinasong



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, also kind of a way of me writing a fic based around trina, i love her so much and so does mendel, post 79 pre 81, so 1980...., soft birthday fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasong/pseuds/trinasong
Summary: trina hates celebrating birthdays, but with mendel in her life and tensions dissolving, her thirty eighth might just work out.
Relationships: Trina & Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	the very happiest of days.

Trina wasn’t one to celebrate birthdays. Not at all, actually. To her, it was a day where everything became a little sharper. It was a day in which every frown line, and beginning wrinkle began to show. A day where she could’ve sworn she could see her hair greying by the hour.

Marvin didn’t make a fuss. He bought her flowers, and greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. There wasn’t a celebration, and there wasn’t sex, or meaningful words scribbled in a $1 card. 

Soon enough, years had passed, and soon enough, she was turning thirty eight. 

—

This year was different. She wasn’t expecting any more than a card this year, but at least she had a husband who treasured her. 

Upon opening her eyes on the brisk September morning, she was faced with a ruffled looking husband, who had just pressed a featherlight kiss to her lips. 

“Mm—good morning, my darling,” she said, pulling him down into more of a sure kiss. He smiled, calloused fingers grazing her cheekbone.

Trina felt her heart lift at that, and she felt light as she melted into his embrace.

—

Mendel pulled back with a small smile, nose nudging hers sweetly.

“How old are you again? Twenty five?” He teased, kissing her jaw as he laughed softly in her ear. 

“Twenty four! How very dare you.”

Mendel cupped her cheek tenderly again, smiling lopsidedly as his eyes flickered over her features that were coloured by the neutral tones of September. 

“You look just as beautiful at thirty eight, sweetest. Happy birthday. 

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned. “Kiss me instead.”

—

Trina decided it really might be best to pull away when his hand slipped under her nightgown and up her thigh.

“Jason is in the other room,” she laughed quietly, nipping his lip.

“He won’t be tonight,” he said in reply. 

“Then I’ll make sure to dig out the red set you like ever so much.”

—

Trina had since dressed, trying not to dwell on the laugh lines, and the frown lines, and the prominent veins in her hands, and the collarbones that seemed sharper than before. 

She didn’t think to inspect her hair, as she knew she would soon faint, should she find a grey hair. 

She couldn’t help but feel a pang of _ something _ when she thought about how it seemed like a day ago she was turning twenty, getting married with flowers in her hair. She thought about how joyful she felt, even if she knew there was something he was uncertain about, and even if it was last minute because _ she really hadn’t meant to get pregnant. _

Now she had Mendel, who had given her a wedding to make up for lost anniversaries, and Mendel who told her that they could have a kid of their own someday soon. She smiled wider at that thought.

—

Trina made her way downstairs, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear neatly and rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. 

She was presented with a pitchy rendition of ‘happy birthday’ and a cake. She laughed at the sight of the two of them, half dressed and starry eyed.

Nobody had made an effort like this, and it was something so small.

Trina had blown out the candles, and wished for things to stay just like this, because she feared that if anything changed, she might never feel like this again.

—

Yes, it had taken her thirty eight years, an almost degree, a marriage, a child, a divorce and another marriage, but she was happy. She was happy with herself, and with her husband, and with her son. Maybe she struggled with Marvin, but she was happy for him. He was happy, and so what could she do?

She thanked Mendel with a kiss, smiling at the stubble brushing her cheek. She pulled Jason, who seemed scarily tall for twelve, into a tight hug.

He’d smiled up at her with the brown eyes he’d gotten from her, and wished her a happy birthday. And it was sincere.

—

The day was joyful, despite the greyish skies outside. Trina’s fingers grazed over the bracelet that Mendel had bought her throughout the day, feeling safer every time. 

She’d said a hesitant goodbye to Jason when Marvin had knocked at the door. She was terrified of facing him. 

However, he’d handed her a card, and a bouquet. Despite the fact it wasn’t different from all those years ago, it felt like calm waters when he gave her a small smile.

—

She hadn’t felt like she had to hold back when she went for dinner at the little Italian place where Mendel took her on their first date. She felt like she could laugh, and have more than a glass, and wear the lipstick she’d found too bold after she bought it.

Mendel had catered to her every whim all night, and even left her most of the dessert. That made her smile. She smiled wider when he put his arm around her waist as they strolled down a street lit up with neon signs.

She didn’t remember much that followed their arrival home, apart from the fact that it was all very handsy and passionate. In fact, it was incredible.

—

When Trina had slipped into bed, hair tied up and face clear of makeup, she felt like herself. Mendel took her into his embrace, and peppered her face with kisses 

“Happy birthday, dodi,” he mumbled, kissing behind her ear.

Trina smiled to herself, and wrapped herself up in his warmth and protective hold. Her eyes closed, and she felt light, yet heavy with sleep. 

As she drifted off in his arms, she realised that thirty eight wasn’t such a burden, and maybe this year would be her year.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and my tumblrs are dotseurats and brandonjblock


End file.
